Say You Love Me
by oneechan amu
Summary: Amu is a new transfer student. She gets herself infatuated with the very complex Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He thinks this' all fun and games until he's love struck. Now he's going to make her fall for him no matter how long it takes. "He finally confessed his feelings for her. 'How do I know you're not lying' 'I'll prove it to you.' He said before making her eyes go wide open."
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Edited**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Amu's Pov-**

Hey there, my names Amu Hinamori!

"Amu come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up. This is your first day of school." My loving foster sister yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Ami!" I yell back to her while racing around the room looking around the room for my book bag. Urgh, how do I lose something so important?

After five minutes I found that it had been hiding in the back of my closet. Now sliding down the railing to gain time I see that Ami is not at the bottom.

"She left a minute ago, she should be half way down the street." My foster mom said while munching on some toast

Aw, I didn't even get to eat breakfast. Oh well I have to go or I'm going to be late for class.

"Bye mom!" I call out before running out the door.

In case your wondering why I refer to my foster mom just as 'mom', well it's because I love her. She adopted me when I was five years old. You see what happened was that after my biological mother gave birth to me she had passed away not long after. From what I know there was no father figure in my life. I only had my older brother Kukai. He was two years older than me.

He was seven when I got adopted and I've never seen him since then. I just hope he's alright and out of that dump by now. He should be seventeen since I'm fifteen. I just wish to see him one more time.

Another thing you might be wondering about, where's the rest of my education? Well let me walk you through it, I was adopted by Midori when I was five. Now I'm fifteen and I'm going to school for the first time in my life. Well for ten years Midori has been home schooling me. Just until I was ready to start school and I decided why not now.

There's like only five in a half months left of high school though. It was during Ami's winter break I decided to go to school so Midori did all the paper work and enrolled me. Now I'm just hoping 2015 is better than 2014.

Oh yeah, I'm running late! I don't even have my schedule. Wait there's my excuse for being late to class. Like hello, new girl here. Man I kill my self sometimes. I'm just too funny, don't 'cha think?

Well here I am in an empty campus. The place is pretty huge but I gotta get to the main office to receive my things.

"Um...I'm the new girl...Amu Hinamori." I introduced myself to the lady behind a desk.

"Oh yes, welcome to Seiyo High! Here's your class schedule and other things. All you information should be on it so just do a quick read to know where everything is." The old lady said quickly typing away.

"T-Thanks I guess." I said while checking to see where my homeroom would be. Oh great, it's on the first floor! Glad I don't have to walk up that many steps in the morning.

I knocked on the door and a teacher came out.

"I assume you're the new student, Amu Hinamori? Well welcome to our school, I'll go get the class warmed up and when I call you name come on in." The teacher with orange hair said.

Since the door was still open but I was not too close that the students could see me, I saw the teacher trip over thin air. Is he really that clumsy?

Oh I can hear him saying something now.

"Students settle down now, we have a new student here attending. Amu Hinamori please come in." The teacher said.

I walk in with my bag over my shoulder as I go to the front and center of the room. Wow, I'm really nervous. Is that Ami in one of the seats? Well at least I know one person here.

"Introduce your self to the class and something about your self." The teacher said before falling out of his chair.

"The name's Amu Hinamori and I want to go home already." I said causing the whole class to start an up roar as they agreed with me. Wow I'm already liked by everyone, except for one person in the back who's looking out the window. He seems like a mystery I want to find out.

"Ok then...Go sit in the empty seat in the back." The teacher said.

"Whatever." I reply. I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, jeez

"Cool N' Spicy" Some of my class mates called out going all fan girl mode.

"Looks likes you got them rumors spreading like a wild fire already Amu." My sister Ami whispered as I passed by.

Oh what'll you know, I get to sit with the boy who doesn't seem to really care about anything.

Well I'll just forget about him for now. I put my head down and think about how out of character I just was. I'm not normally a cool person. I'm actually just a bit shy...I think it's because I was so nervous something came over me. I thought so much I fell asleep and didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Wake up bitch," Said the tall blue headed boy.

"Umm.. no nigga, I'm Amu not 'Bitch'," I said to the guy with a glare.

"Your welcome." He said to me.

"For what!" I yelled as he was leaving the room.

"For waking you up bum ass." He said before exiting.

I ran out of the room and jumped onto his back like a monkey.

'What the fuck! Get off!" He yelled out of shock.

I held on with an iron grip and gave him the hardest neck ever.

"Ahh fuck! Damn you've got skills. No one's ever given me neck." He said slyly laughing. Hmm I guess since he's trying I should try to be nice.

"No duh ass hole." I said with a smug look

"Don't get too cocky," He said before giving me neck and running to our next class together. Just before he could step into our class I jumped onto him once again to reach his neck and I fell with him below me. Everyone became dead silent as I just stared thinking about the stupid rumors that'll start in just a few minutes.

I picked my self off of him as he dragged me to the back where there was two empty seats. I'd probably still be frozen up there if he didn't take me along with him.

"Thanks..." I whisper to him as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher boomed clearly missing out on the earlier events.

Class started and it was ok I guess. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Grehed. I thought it was a weird name but then again there's a lot of weird people in the world. He paired me up with two girls. They were both short and one of them seemed very hype. The other one just kept staring at me almost as if she was throwing daggers at me with her cold eyes.

"Hi, Welcome to this school, I'm Yaya and this here is Rima!"

"Hay...My name is Amu. So what exactly are we supposed to do for this lab?" Rima suddenly stops staring at me and starts moving around.

"Where..?" I say when she suddenly comes back and is holding 3 lab coats with goggles.

"Take them and put it on." She says with no emotion.

Yaya and I take one of each as Rima puts on her own.

"Here's what you do..." She explains what we're supposed to do. By the end of the lab I think I knew what we're supposed to do.

"Thank you Rima." I say in a soft voice.

Rima looks at me with wide eyes and i think I saw her eyes gloss over. Then the bell rang and I looked again but Rima looked normal again.

"It's second period. Go ask your boyfriend what class you have." Rima says harshly as she takes Yaya away with her. Yaya waves goodbye to me as I walk back to Ikuto. Then I realized what Rima said.

"Hay! That bum ass nigga isn't my boyfriend!" I yell making sure she heard me.

"I have feelings too you know." Ikuto said.

"Sure you do," I said sarcastically. "Anyways what class do we have next?"

"Math double then gym two period." Ikuto said almost as if he had the schedule memorized.

"Oh cool lets go." I say as we start walking.

"So...where you from?" Ikuto says trying to make a conversation.

"I don't know..." I say starting to remember my childhood.

"Oh...Any siblings?" He says trying to make it un awkward as we walk.

"I have a foster sister." I say and then Ikuto stops talking. I sigh and try to make conversation.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask him.

"Dark blue." He answers with a smile. Before I could say my favorite color he opens the door for me as we walk into math.

I go take an empty seat in the third row by the right edge and Ikuto sits in the last row, two seats behind me.

"Oh so this is the new student I've been told about!" The perky teachers says in excitement.

"Well I'm Ms. Tompson and you must be...Amu!" She says as she looked at the roster.

"Hay..." I say nervously chuckling.

"Don't worry about her. You get used to it. By the way my name's Utau." The girl with blonde hair who sat behind me said.

"Amu." I reply smiling and shaking hands with her.

Then I remember that I never told Ikuto my favorite color. I started writing a note but then Ms. Tompson called on me.

"Amu, can you pass out the calculators to everyone?" Ms. Tompson

"Sure," I say getting up with the note sliding it into my pocket.

Utau gets up as well and takes me to the back of the room where the calculator holders are.

"I'm helping Amu pass them out!" Utau calls to her teacher notifying why she's up.

"Here you take the right side of the room I'll take the left side," Utau says with a wink.

I wondered why she winked as we start in the middle rows and make our way to the edges.

Once I got to Ikuto's desk I slipped him the note as well then put the calculator holders back.

Then when me and Utau sat down she tapped me on the back and slipped me my note I sent to Ikuto.

Amu: My favorite color is the color of my sweater.

Ikuto: Royal Navy Blue.

So that's the color.

"Anyways welcome to the school. So... You and my brother," Utau said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm confused...Who are you talking about."

"The boy you walked in with...Ikuto?" Utau said trying to get me to think.

"Oh my god, he's your brother? Wow, I never thought he had any siblings." I say shocked and fully turned around.

"No one new would know." Utau says with a soft smile.

Then Amu came upon what Utau was suggesting before and freaked out.

"There's nothing between me and that bum ass!" I screamed, good thing the teacher wasn't here.

"Aww how hurtful, I have feeling to you know," Ikuto said with a smug smile placing a hand over his heart.

"As if!" Amu yelled.

"As if what, Ms. Hinamori?" The teacher said walking into the class.

"As if...(Insert extremely hard math question here) ='s 25.6." Amu said making the class mum.

* * *

 **AN- This took a long time. Had a writers blocked towards the end so sorry if it sucked. The next update will probably be in the summer until then**

 **Oneechan Amu out ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov-**

"Nice one," Ikuto laughed patting Amu on the back as they walked out of class together.

Amu laughed as well, looking back at her teacher's reaction to the math problem from the beginning of the period. Math went by pretty fast, they had been learning about prime coordinates and were doing examples. It wasn't anything too hard for them.

"I was always one to leave my fellow peers speechless," Amu said with a smug smirk.

"Don't get too cocky," Ikuto replied all too quick in a warning tone. Amu remembered last time he said that and suddenly got a sense of worry before it went away in a flash.

"Oh please,what could go-" Amu then got cut of by tripping on someones leg and almost falling.

As if it were a slow motion movie Ikuto quickly threw his books on the ground and caught Amu from behind wrapping his arms around her waist as if it were a back hug to keep her face planting into the cold hard ground.

Amu quickly froze in his arms as he did too, they were starting to cause a scene.

'This isn't good, she won't move' Ikuto thought as he was looking around.

Ever so slowly he brought her back up from the shock of almost smashing her face in to start walking to their second period class.

"You good?" Ikuto finally asked.

"Spoke too soon," Amu said before giving a low giggle.

"Don't worry, happens a lot here. Lucky for you, there's this hard rock ab chest you can always rely on to save you," Ikuto said before giving Amu a wink and a tongue click with a gun point like in those old movies.

Amu merely laughed at the scene he reenacted, reminded her of Elvis Presley. She decided to be funny and reply saying,

"Thank you, thank you very much." In Elvis' famous accent. The two laughed their entire way to class as they punched each other playfully from time to time.

"Oh I noticed you had a bit trouble during math, want me to tutor you?" Ikuto asked genuinely.

"Yeet! You probably just want to rape me while I'm not looking," Amu said taking a seat.

"Hey Amu, want to go study with me after school at my place?" Utau asked kindly.

"Yea sure." Amu said completely ignoring the look on Ikuto's face

"What you say yes to her and now me?!" Ikuto said throwing his hands up in the air.

"One, because you're a pervert, two, because Utau isn't a rapist." Amus aid with a straight face.

"..." Ikuto didn't say a word, he just sat down slightly bummed thinking he probably just got rejected by a girl. Oh well didn't mean much to him, he'd just go for the win later.

The day went on like a breeze; Short and refreshing. Right about now Amu and Utau were chatting on their way to the blonde's household with a figure walking slowly behind them.

"Why are you following us?" Amu asked fully turning around.

"It's my house too," Ikuto said in an obvious tone. Amu totally forgot that Utau was related to the blue haired freak of a pervert.

"Don't you have other places to be?" Amu asked trying to get rid of him as they were about to go into the Tsukiyomi household.

"Nope." Ikuto said popping the 'p'.

Amu sighed as she went in and dropped her belongings on the coffee tablet that Utau led her too. Ikuto headed straight for the kitchen.

"Oh shit! I forgot something upstairs, be right back." Utau said leaving Amu in her own thoughts for close to 10 minutes.

'She said she'd be right back -.-' Amu thought pissed.

Amu heard Ikuto making noise in the Kitchen and curiosity got the best of her so she looked to see what he was doing.

"Why are you moving things around your fridge?" Amu asked.

"Why are you staring pervert?" Ikuto answered Amu's question with a very question it self. Oh how it pissed her off to get a taste of her own medicine.

"Me? A pervert? Please, you're the true pervert here." Amu said glaring at the tall male figure that made his way over to her.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu. Do you even know what a _true_ pervert is?" Ikuto asked smirking at her almost inches away from her face.

"Of c-course I do." Amu said stuttering.

"Oh really?" Ikuto said his smirk getting larger as he got on top of her,pinning her arms down onto the couch.

'Where the hell are you Utau?' Amu asked in her mind.

"Tell me what a pervert does." Ikuto said his smirk getting bigger if at all possible.

"Uhh..." Amu was speechless, they were so close. His legs encased her while both her legs were in between his and she didn't like this position at all.

"I guess I'll have to show you what a _real_ pervert is." Ikuto said about to close the space between their two faces.

* * *

 **AN- Hah, lol btw this is still going to be rated T. I'm not doing a lemon at all. Just wait for the next chapter. You're all going to kill me. Anyways I'll be updating again sometime in July or so. I'm not sure as of yet. Until then please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Oneechan amu out ^_^**


End file.
